Secrets
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: Ryuuichi receives a letter from someone in his past, then he finds out he's a father.
1. Chapter 1

Silent, his blue eyes round with wonder, he stared at the heavy blue, blindingly lit horizon stretching far and littered with skyscrapers. Each building housed secrets and stories galore, which he would never hear, would never wish to hear. But somewhere out there was a secret, was a fantasy-story contrived from truth waiting just for him. He felt it in his bones.

And knew it from the letter he now held in his hand.

A plain, rectangular, white envelop, addressed to him with an American return address. Both written in a familiar hand from long ago—before his band even had a record contract, almost an eternity away.

"It's been years since I even thought about her—why would she write to me now?" He sighed and closed his cobalt eyes, his face innocent-looking even when troubled. "Jacklyn-chan…."

He remembered her bright red hair, vibrant green eyes and pale white skin—and how everything she wore seemed like a second skin. Even the scent of her lilac perfume still tickled his nose from his memory. The way she walked, the tone of her voice and the way she spoke—everything he remembered—miraculous compared to how little he cared to remember in his day to day life.

Miraculous—but of course she'd been his first lover. His first and only lover, and her memory lingered in his thoughts even fifteen years later. Every love song he sang with her in mind—each one that reached out to him that is.

Was she writing him to rekindle their relationship? Even with how brief it'd been, it was still the best, the most memorable time of his life. But did he want to rekindle the flame? He'd known her only a week—had been intimate with her for only one night—was the effort worth getting back together?

"I enjoy my life how it is. I don't want to give it up, don't want to change a bit."

Opening his eyes he stared at the letter for a second, then ripped it in half, then in quarters before throwing the pieces out the window unread.

Meanwhile:

Vibrant green eyes stared at the telephone expectant but forlorn, too much even for tears. Hope rested in that phone, a meaningless contraption otherwise, and she prayed incessantly for it to ring.

"Mother? Are you all right?"

"Wha…." Jacklyn averted her eyes to the child standing in the doorway, and struggled ot hold back her tears as she stared at her firstborn. Long brown hair hung loosely in a ponytail framing a slender face and deep blue eyes, ocean-hued, her firstborn gazed at her from the doorway, cowering into the shadows. "I'm all right, Sparrow-dear. Come sit by me."

"…He's not here, is he?"

"No, he doesn't even know where we are. You don't have to worry, Sparrow." Jacklyn beckoned her daughter, Sparrow, her green eyes glistening at the sight of her cowering child.

"He'll find us."

"Sparrow."

"Who'd you write that letter to?" Sparrow changed the subject and took a tentative step into the room, her blue eyes eyeing everything carefully for danger. She seemed more like a timid mouse than a bird, but Jacklyn didn't have the heart to say it. She knew perfectly well why Sparrow behaved so, and he'd been the first to call her a mouse—or more commonly, a rat.

Jacklyn's husband never spared from Sparrow any of his anger, and his rage didn't come out just in words: How many times did she find bruises on her daugther's skin from where her husband grabbed her and threw her against walls, etc.? How many times did she have to bring her firstborn to the hospital because of him?

And how many times did she flee from him with Sparrow only to end back with him for the sake of her other children? Too many.

"Who'd you write that letter to, mother? Did you write to Chris or Mabel? Mother, did you?" Sparrow glared at her mother icily even though a wistful gleam glittered in her eyes. "You did, didn't you? Didn't you? He's gon' find us, I just know it." Her eyes grew cold and she slipped back into the shadowed hallway, unheeding of her mother's forming protests.

"Sparrow, Sparrow, I didn't." Jacklyn stood and followed her daughter down the hall, into her room, and then into…into the closet. "Sparrow, what are you doing in there? Come out, you don't have to hide. I didn't send them anything. C'mon Sparrow."

"It's safe here."

"You're safe with me."

"You always go back to him. For their sake. You care more 'bout Chris and Mabel than me. You both do." No tears were in her voice, just the bitterness of being right so many times that hope had vanished.

"Sparrow, listen, I didn't write to your stepfather." Jacklyn kneeled just in the closet and reached out her arms into the dark abyss. "I didn't write to your brother or sister either. Please believe…ow!" She snatched back her arms and stared at her right one for a second—red teeth marks marred her pale skin, with one puncture deep enough to draw a drop of blood.

She felt like screaming, but thought better of it.

"Sparrow, I didn't write to your stepfather, or Chris, or Mabel. I wrote to your real father, like I should've a long time ago." Pause; she heard some movement in the closet, then silence. "Once he responds, you can live with him—where your stepfather can't harm you. Where you'll be free."

"'You'll'? You mean you won't come with me?" Sparrow's voice broke through the darkness, this time sounding sad rather than bitter. "I'll be alone?"

"You'll be with your real father, and his family and friends."

"Alone…." Sparrow ignored her mother's last sentence, her mind obsessed with that single idea—being alone.

"Sparrow, you…."

"Where can I find him? My real father, where is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets:**

**Chapter Two: **

A few days later:

Shifting her wistful gaze upward, Sparrow stared at the bright, warm sun—something she hadn't been able to do for a while, her step-dad rarely let her outside—rarely let her out of her room for that matter.

"Don't think 'bout him, Sparrow. Don't." She mumbled, placing her hands in her jean pockets and looking at the ground. "You're here to find your real father…."

'_Yeah, I know that but…but what if he's like mother's husband? Maybe all fathers are like that….'_

"No…step-dad isn't like that with Chris or Mabel…it must be 'cuz they're his real kids—I'm not…."

'_Rat…rat….'_ She shivered as that word flew through her thoughts—her step-dad's name for her, the name he called her every day, every time he spoke to or about her. _'Rat….'_

"Stop it, he's the rat, not you. Forget him, you need to find your real father…."

"Excuse me, are you all right?" A stranger's voice startled her, and she glared right at the man who interrupted her, right into his violet eyes. "You look lost…."

Her blue eyes gleamed as she stared at him, barely taking in his appearance as she thought.

'_He's speaking Japanese…I can't understand him…I only know a few words….'_

"I…are you okay? I…."

"I don't know Japanese." She replied, saying the only thing she knew how the say in the language, and backed away a few steps. Then the man whispered something she could only imagine as being a curse, and saw him look around wildly until he saw someone.

"K! Can you come over here to help? I think this little girl's lost and she doesn't speak Japanese!" The violet eyed man called to a tall man with long blond hair in a ponytail, and for the first time Sparrow really took in the man's appearance.

'_He has pink hair…pink….'_ She grimaced, and then turned her attention to the blond man who sauntered over. _'The blond man's not Japanese…maybe he knows English.'_

"Hello little girl." K stepped up to her and spoke in English. "Are you lost? Where are you from?"

"…'little girl'? I'm fifteen fuckin years old!" She glared at the blond who was taken aback by her response. "And I'm not lost…." _'Not exactly, anyway….'_

"Fifteen? Ha ha, I'm sorry for mistaking you for a child—you're just a bit shorter than Shuuichi and…." K trailed off looking over the girl's appearance.

'_And I'm not developed yet, either…that's what you were about to say….'_

She waited for the blond man to say more, but he only stepped back and stared at her, his eyes gleaming in thought, eye brows furrowed.

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that!"

"I…I'm sorry, you just look like someone I know…but he's much older…." K mumbled changing his tone for his next sentence. "So, you're not lost? You don't know Japanese and you're in Japan…it'd be amazing for you not to be lost."

"I…I know where I'm going, my mom wrote it down…ur…." Sparrow took out a piece of paper and looked at it, grimacing. "Damn…she wrote it in Japanese…."

"Ha, ha…I guess you do need help, huh?" K took the paper from Sparrow's hand the next second and read it, quickly at first—then he took a double take and gaped at it. "Holy…." He stared at the letter then at Sparrow, and then back to the letter. "…shit…."

"…What is it, K?" Shuuichi asked at seeing his manager's surprised expression. "What does that paper say?" The pink-haired singer reached for the paper, which K quickly pulled away. "K? What?"

The blond ignored him and took out his cell-phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Seguchi-san?" He spoke the moment he heard someone answer. "We have a situation here…."

**A/N: End chapter, I don't know what else to write but it's been too long since I posted the first chapter so I want to update it…I have too much free time on my hands right now….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets:**

**Chapter Three:**

"Hm? What sort of situation, K-san?" Seguchi spoke into the phone, leaning back in his chair behind his desk and looking out the window. "Oh…one of those…you know as well as I that he…." He paused and listened, about to speak again until he heard K say a certain name. "What…Jacklyn? That's…." The Shacho stopped leaning in his chair and averted his eyes from the window. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it says it in this letter the girl had."

"A girl….how old is she?" Seguchi drew in a breath at K's answer. "Fifteen?" _'Damn, it could be true…but….'_ The shacho absentmindedly looked up when he heard the door to his office click open, ready to tell whoever entered to come back some other time.

His words fell silent when the brown hair and cobalt eyes of his visitor caught his eye.

"What's up, Tohma? Staying cooped up in an office all day's no fun, na no da." Ryuu chirped, swinging Kumagoro around as he skipped up to the desk. "You should take a day off, na no da!"

For a moment Tohma only stared silently at Ryuu; regaining his composure, he muttered into the phone for K to hold on for a minute, and then he covered the speaker piece before speaking to Ryuu.

"Ryuu?" He gazed at the man, who now was chewing on the pink plushie. "Did you… have you heard from Jacklyn-chan lately?"

Hearing the name, Ryuu stopped biting Kumagoro and looked up at the blond, his cobalt eyes glinting with surprise. He quickly looked back at the pink plushie in his hands as he thought of the letter he received a few days back; he sighed and looked back at Tohma.

"Yes….why do you want to know?"

The blond took in a deep breath and then exhaled to steady himself; instead of quickly answering the cobalt eyed singer, Tohma breathed into the phone: "Bring her to the studio, K-san."

"Tohma? What's…is Jacklyn here?" Ryuu averted his eyes from Tohma to the phone and then back to Tohma. "….I don't really want to see her, Tohma…."

"Don't worry….it's not her who's coming…." The shacho hung up the phone and stared directly into Ryuu's eyes. "When did Jacklyn contact you?"

"I got a letter a few days ago…but I didn't read it, I…."

"…." _'Now I know why he didn't say anything….'_ "What did you do with the letter, Ryuu?"

"Threw it out."

The shacho inhaled deeply and leaned back into his chair, eyes closing briefly.

"Tohma, what are….did I do something wrong, na no ka? Should I've told…?"

"You should've read the letter at least, but that's not important. What's important is that certain night you had with Jacklyn is coming back to haunt you…."

"Huh? What d'you mean, Tohma? What ni…." Ryuu paused in thought, bringing Kumagoro up to hide his blush. _'That night? Oh….'_ "That's the past, na no da. It was only once, why would it haunt me?"

"Because, the girl K-san's bringing to the studio…she's Jacklyn's fifteen year old daughter…." The shacho paused as he saw Ryuu think.

"Daughter? Jacklyn's daughter?"

"Not just _Jacklyn's_ daughter, Ryuu." Tohma looked directly into the singer's eye. "But one claiming to be_ your_ daughter as well."

"My…my….daugh…daught…." The singer gaped as the meaning to Tohma's words clicked in his brain. "Daughter?"

**A/N: End chapter, I can't think of what else to write.**


End file.
